Proof Enough!
by Jean Cooper
Summary: Secret Santa for Loreliei547. Stu/May have a suspect...


My SS for Lorelei547. Kid shenanigans from Mineral Town. The idea is random and maybe lame, but I had fun writing it. Sorry its so short :( Merry Christmas and I hope you at least get a chuckle!

* * *

><p>"That doesn't make any sense!" May exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed and her nose wrinkled up in disgust at the mere suggestion. She might only be seven but what her slightly older friend was telling her was just impossible.<p>

"I'm telling you, its him!" Stu protested with his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. "I don't know what more proof you need."

"There is no way that scary old man is him," May tugged irritably on her own pig tail, mentally wishing it was Stu's ear, but being as how that would be naughty she refrained.

"He was carrying around a big sack of wrapped presents, how is that not enough proof?" the seven and a half year olds' retort was hard to top. May sighed and pushed some stray bangs from her eyes, tucking them under her head cap as a light-bulb clicking in her head.

"But lots of people carry around sacks! Like Mr. Zach, and scary Mr. Won," as she thought over what exactly they were doing with those sacks she tilted her head to the side. "Maybe he's making deliveries?"

"Delivering presents? I don't think so," Stu snorted as his gloved hand, kicking up some freshly fallen snow, smirking in a child like glee as that flakes fluttered back down around them. May was growing tired of Stu's behavior and 'I know it all 'cause I'm older' Attitude.

"He's also not very jolly, or…round," May stated quickly, doing her best to squash his dreams. Or one might as well think with the expression Stu gave her.

"He's old, he has a beard, he is going around right before Christmas giving out presents," Stu raised a finger each time he ticked off a trait. He nodded firmly before turning to look at Duchess the cow, the one he and May sometimes snuck out to ride on. He walked towards the fence line, May trailing after him.

"Even if it was him, he still wouldn't bring you anything. You're too naughty," May drawled out, evidently hitting a nerve as Stu stiffened and spun to look her dead in the eye, cheeks puffed out and red.

"Shut up! You don't know- I've been plenty good this year," he countered, his gloved hands turning into fists as if to emphasize his point.

"No you haven't. Just the end of last season you put a bug in Elli's dress when she wa-," May began but was cut off by a mittened hand covering her mouth.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to hear about that. And besides, that wasn't naughty, it was…mischievous. Gram said so," he paused at the end, as if re-assuring himself that was the truth and not one of his stories, then nodded firmly and assuredly. May just rolled her eyes, about to protest when the sound of some gruff humming came from behind them. They both turned to see the old man in question, large sack in and as he approached Yodel Ranch.

The two children scrambled under the fence to the field, ducking behind the feed trough and peering over it carefully, small hands clutching the side of the bin. They watched as the door opened, May's grandpa greeting the man. Stu narrowed his eyes as the old man shook his head, grabbing a sack of his back and pulling a small wrapped present.

"Look, you see that!" he whispered fervently, nodding towards the small purple box with a gold bow. Stu was grinning widely from ear to ear. But the old man cut his eyes seemingly knowingly in their direction, causing both kids to duck down low and hide.

"D-do you think he saw us? Is it…alright to spy? Isn't that naughty?" May's softly whispered questions showed her worry that she might have just made the naughty list.

"I don't think so…I mean obviously he is the one breaking rules. He's only supposed to give those out at night when we're in bed," Stu reasoned, tapping his head assuredly that he knew.

Stu winced as Duchess came up behind them, looking down at them seemingly curiously and leaning over to eat some fodder from the bin. Finally he peered up over it again, using the cow's bell collar as a poor type of camouflage. Luckily for the boy though that the man in question was gone. Stu let out a sigh mixed with relief and disappointment.

"Well…it is more believable then the mayor, that's for sure," May finally admitted, but shook her head. "But he can't be him Stu. He can't be Santa. Santa is supposed to love kids. And that mister…he isn't all that nice. He snaps at us."

"We'll just have to do some investigating," Stu stated firmly, hitting his fisted hand into the open palm of the opposite one for emphasis. "We will go see, after I go check in with Gram," he added, cocking his head to the side just as Duchess decided she would graze upon his knitted hat, pulling it off his head and chewing on it. "Aw man! Gross! Let it go stupid cow," he muttered, pulling the cap roughly- too roughly.

The boy toppled over into the food bin, and while his friend laughed at his awkwardness as he tried to roll out of it, covered in hay, he just glared death threats at the would be hamburger. He finally got up and brushed the hay and dirt from him, glaring at his hat. "Gross, cow spit," he muttered darkly, opting to shove the hat in his jacket pocked for the time being. No way was he going around wearing a hat covered in cow slobber.

* * *

><p>After going to Stu's house, where a hat change was in order as well as a snack break, and the custom packing of what Stu referred to as supplies the two children set out, determined and with the new edition of freshly knitted scarves from Grandma Ellen. May was in high spirits, singing a Christmas song that had been stuck in her head since hearing it on the radio the night before.<p>

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
>Only a hippopotamus will do<br>No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
>I only like hippopotamuses<br>And hippopotamuses like me too."

"Is that the only part of that song that you know?" Stu finally asked as she repeated the same verse for the third time. May shrugged and just sung it once more, only stopping when Stu sung the whole verse with her.

They trodded through snow on the sidewalk, this snow not as fun as that on the farm. This was dirtier, a dingy gray color and slushy. Probably from people constantly walking on it. It made for slow time, as well as very cold feet. So when they finally reached the blacksmith's they were ready to get in there and take advantage of the heat they could feel from the outside of the door.

May gently knocked on the door, making sure to pull out their excuse for being there. Her broken water can. This way they couldn't get yelled at for not having business being there. She opened the door slowly, the sad excuse for a water can in hand. She smiled shyly at the red head who looked at them from the forge, eyes narrowed before returning to crafting the tool in his hand. Stu however had his eyes fixed on the old man behind the counter, wrapping yet another box up with a pretty bow.

"What do you children need?" He stated, eyes focused on his task. "This is our busiest time of the year you know, and I've told you about playing here," he added as his eyes left the ribbon bow and focused on the kids. May held her can up with shaking hands, having been scolded once to many, and having heard just how harsh the man's temper could be by walking by when Gray was in trouble.

"M-my can needs to be fixed…so I can…help Grandpa when we plant in the spring. I…want it to be ready by then," The last part had come out of her lips so hesitant it almost sounded like a question. She placed it on the table and then pulled a small ore out of her jacket pocket. "Grandpa gave me this for it," she added, flushing at the way the old man stared at her. It made her feel like he was trying to decide…

Her eyes widened as the thought registered. If Stu was right, then he could possibly be deciding what list she belonged on. She bit her chapped bottom lip and looked down at the floor, where the man's eyes seemed to be lingering on her, dripping water onto the floor.

"You two should dry off and warm up before you head out," he stated, pointing to the coat rack next to the door.

"Oh I'm very sorry," May began, pulling her coat off and moving to hang it by the door. She pulled off her boots and placed them by to door. Stu immediately hit the floor on his rear, all but yanking his shoes off. Once relieved of their out door winter clothes, Stu approached the old man hesitantly. His eyes were focused on yet another box that the man was carefully wrapping up in shiny paper.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked. The old man glanced up at him in slight boredom.

"Wrapping presents," He stated quietly, his large fingers tying a bow very carefully as May joined Stu in front of his desk.

"Why?" the question was high pitched but Saibara didn't bat an eye, only picked up scissors and slid them across the ribbon to make it curl before looking over his rarely worn glasses and down at Stu.

"I do it every year."

"Why?" This time Stu's question was met with a glare, and the man stroked his beard as he placed the finished gift into the bag by his desk before he answered.

"Because they're presents and they get wrapped."

"Do you deliver them?"

"Yes, every year," the blunt statement had Stu standing on his tiptoes as he peered over the desk at the man a large grin starting to spread on his face, May's wide eyed face right behind him.

"For how long?" he pressed, biting the inside of his cheeks to hide his excitement.

"Since way before you or your sister and probably even your mother were born," the old man grunted in annoyance, looking over his shoulder at his grandson. "Why?" he finally asked the child, but Stu only shrugged, leaned back on his heels and grinned.

"Just askin'." He paused for just a moment, pulling a plastic bag from his pocket and grinning widely up at the old bearded man. "Mister….do you like cookies?" Saibara paused as he held the jewelry box on his desk, roll of wrapping paper in hand. He tilted his head to the side,

"I suppose I do. But only around the holidays," the old man answered, being as how that was usually when Ellen made him sweets. Stu rewarded him with a sugar cookie and nodded affirmably at May.

"So next year…you'll bring the presents to the villagers?"

"Probably not. I'll probably have Gray do it. He will be taking over here so he needs to learn how to do the holiday specials," the old man drawled out while stroking his beard.

"So…when you….stop, Gray will take over here, right?" May's voice caught the old man of guard and he nodded slowly, wondering what the sudden interest in him and his business was to these two young children. The kids eyes shifted over to Gray and they exchanged worried but curious glances.

Finally May grabbed the plastic bag firmly, her eyes set on the intimidating young man as she approached him. "M-mister Gray…" the man looked down at the girl curiously, an eyebrow raising as she thrust the bag out to him. "Do you like cookies?"

"Umm…why do you ask?" Gray finally asked after a long pregnant silence.

"Because…you can not possibly take over this important place if you don't even like cookies!" May exclaimed, her eyes tearing.

A new Santa….a new Santa that didn't like cookies was just not possible.

Gray seeing the tears swelling in the little girls large eyes scrambled to the bag, snatching a cookie out and shoving it in his mouth. "I like them, alright, see?" he chewed the cookie as he spoke, crumbs spilling out of his mouth. Stu narrowed his eyes on him, walking up as if inspecting the man. He finally pointed his little chubby finger up at the man and glared at him.

"You have to grow a beard by next year, or I will never accept you taking your grandpa's place." Those words uttered the boy grabbed May's hand and they walked over and hurriedly put on their shoes and coats.

"By the way, Mister Grandpa!" May called out as Stu pulled her towards the door. "Can you please make pretty flowers on my watering can, like you did last year?"

Saibara blinked as the door slammed, eyes falling to a watering can…one he didn't give her.

"What the hell was that about?" Gray's muttered words had the old man shrugging, returning to wrapping the ordered gifts from the village men, jewelry for their wives and daughters and grand daughters.

"I don't know- but…paint a daisy or something on that can when you repair it."

* * *

><p>yes...yes I did. Those kids think that man is Santa. Why...because at the time the idea seemed plausible. Hope you enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
